Trapped
by crazy potterhead
Summary: What happens if Harry didn't leave the cloak in the passageway after Hogsmeade? What if he was able to run away from Snape? What if he gets stuck in a closet? What if Draco is running from Filch, and ends up in the same closet? Set in 3rd year, after the whole mud incident in Hogsmeade.


**_AN: I had to write this for school as well, thought you might enjoy it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

'Running. Gotta keep running!' I thought to myself as I turned down another corridor, trying to escape from Snape. 'This is all Malfoy's fault.'

You see, Draco Malfoy is an arrogant little slime-ball. Let's just say, during my secret trip into Hogsmeade, I got Draco Malfoy a little, well, filthy. It was his own fault for tormenting my friends. Anyway, I ran as fast as I could back to the secret passage that led to the castle. Grateful that I kept my invisibility cloak on as the portrait closed behind me, I did not immediately panic when I heard footsteps that I knew must belong to Snape. Draco had beaten me to the castle it seemed, because sure enough, there was the greasy-haired dungeon bat himself: Professor Severus Snape. I had taken off running, not bothering to muffle my footsteps one bit, I looked behind me to see Snape walking rather fast, his robes billowing out, looking ever like the greasy-haired dungeon bat he is, behind me. So I ran faster. Eventually, I found a room. An empty room that I had never seen before. I turned, but no Snape was seen. I could hear him getting closer, so I ran in the room. Not noticing the lock click behind me.

Meanwhile...

'Stupid Potter. This is all his fault.' I thought as I ran. I had gotten back to the castle and was going to go to Professor Snape's office, when he turned a corridor and was right in front of me.

"Professor!" I say.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Am I to presume that what you are about to tell me has to do with your appearance?"

I nod furiously and explain that I saw Potter's head in Hogsmeade after we were attacked by mud. I smirked when I saw how angry the Slytherin Head of House was getting.

"Very well, thank you Mr. Malfoy. I will find Mr. Potter. 10 points to Slytherin, for alerting a teacher instead of trying to solve it on your own and causing a fight. Now go wash up."

I nodded and headed for the dungeons when I saw Mrs. Norris. Filch's cat.

"Scram!" I yell at the dreadful thing. It just glared at me with its creepy red eyes. I heard Filch come around a few seconds later.

"Aha! So you're spreading mud all about the castle are you?"

"What? I was attacked!" I protest, rage filling me. How dare this filthy squib! "I was heading to wash up actually so out of my way!" I try to move beside him, but he grabbed my arm.

"The only place you're going is my office!" Filch said as he starts to drag me away.

"How dare you! Get your hands off of me you filthy squib! My father will hear about this!" I say as I wiggle my way out of his grasp and start to run. I can hear his wheezing as he chases after me and I roll my eyes. I was really only jogging. Merlin, this place has really gone to the dogs.

I ran up many stairs, through corridors, until I found a room I had never seen before. I could hear the wheezing, and now coughing, getting closer. So I went in and shut the door quickly behind me, only to regret my mistake when I hear the lock click behind me, and see that I am not alone.

Back to Harry…

My ear was pressed to the door as I heard Snape hurry past, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Shaking my head I took out the Marauder's map and activating it so I could see whether or not Snape was back in the corridor before I tried to get back to the common room. I saw that it was clear so I tried to open the door.

Key word: tried.

It was locked! Oh this is great, just great. I put my cloak into my robes, and sat against the wall, watching the map so I know when someone is coming.

About ten minutes had passed when someone finally came along the corridor, seeing as it is a hogsmeade weekend I was not surprised there was hardly anyone in the castle. Unfortunately the person that was coming was Malfoy, the main reason I was in here to begin with, no way was I asking him for help. I would rather wait. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall.

What I was not expecting was to hear the door open. I snapped my eyes open to see Malfoy run in, and before I could say anything the door shut and locked behind him. I was trapped like before. But now I was trapped with Draco Malfoy.

3rd Person POV:

"Potter! What are you doing in here?" Draco questions with narrowed eyes.

"I could ask the same of you Malfoy. And you just locked us in, good going."

"Just use the unlocking charm. How dense can you get?"

"Don't you think I tried that? Honestly Malfoy, with your big head, you would think there would be room for a brain! The door is magically locked. It can only be opened from the outside."

"Have you tried bombarda?"

"And blow myself up? Are you mad?"

Draco gritted his teeth as Harry rolled his eyes.

"There must be something we can do!"

"Well by all means, if you're so smart, tell me. Indulge me on a way out of this cupboard." Harry says in a more sarcastic voice.

Draco looked around to find they were in a broom cupboard. A little to small for him. There were about 15 brooms, not in the best shape. There was a musty smell to the place, and Draco wondered why it had to be locked automatically from the inside. But people could open it from the outside.

"This must be where they keep the school brooms." Draco says out loud.

Harry started clapping, very slowly.

"Very good Malfoy! You know, the whole 10 minutes I was in here by myself, was spent trying to figure that out."

"Shut it Potter! What's that?" Draco asked, grabbing for a piece of parchment that was beside Harry. Harry grabbed it before Draco could and whispered something under his breath, pointing his wand at it. Draco watched as the ink faded from the paper and Harry stuffed it in his pocket.

"Nothing."

"What are you hiding Potter?"

"None of your business Malfoy." Harry spat as he stood up from his seat on the floor.

"If it can get us out of here, it is my business."

"My point exactly. It can't get you out of here. Therefore, none of your business. Ugh. You smell. More than usual."

"That would be your fault Scar-head! You attacked me with mud in Hogsmeade!"

"No I didn't I've been in the castle all day!"

"Then why were you in this broom cupboard huh? You had to have been running from something or someone. Perhaps, Professor Snape?"

"May I remind you, Malfoy, that you're hiding in the same cupboard. So who were you running from huh?" Harry replied hotly, effectively avoiding the question, although Draco knew the answer.

"Filch." Draco found himself saying. "Because you got me filthy, he accused me of tracking mud all over the castle!"

"That doesn't make sense. If they are so worried about filth around the castle You would have been thrown out before you got in." Harry smirked.

That was all it took. Draco had out his wand and aimed it at Harry, who had pulled his own wand out.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled at the same time Harry shouted "Protego!"

"Petrificus Totalus! Calvario! Cantis!" Draco was firing spells one after another, trying to break Harry's shield.

Draco's spells were all offensive, while Harry's were more defensive. He really didn't want to be injured enough to go to the hospital wing, especially when he couldn't get out of this cupboard. After Draco sent the disappearing bone spell at Harry, Harry decided that enough was enough. Skelegrow was not pleasant to take.

"Expeliarmus! Incarcerus!" With those two words, Draco was disarmed and tied up, scowling up at Harry from where he had fallen.

"How dare you Potter! My father will be hearing about this."

"I really don't care Malfoy, no one does. Besides, you started it by firing spells, and the bone disappearing spell could have done serious damage if it hit me, I could have lost every bone in my body! And we have no way of getting to the hospital wing. Now shut up." Harry said, putting his ear to the door so he could listen to anything happening outside the door.

"Don't tell me what to d-"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered, spelling a gag onto Draco, and putting his ear back to the door. He then startled Draco by pounding on the door. Shouting. "HELLO! Who ever is out there PLEASE open this door! PLEASE!"

Much to Draco's surprise the door was opened by two 5th year, red-headed Gryffindors by the names of Fred and George.

"Oi, Harry,"

"What are you doing"

"In this closet?"

"And why is"

"Malfoy,"

"Tied up like that?"

The Weasley twins questioned, splitting the sentence between the two of them, making Draco very confused. Harry, who was use to it, answered.

"I was running from Snape, and the door locked behind me. Malfoy was running from Filch, same thing happened. He started throwing spells at me, and we were dueling for a few minutes when he use the disappearing bone spell, I disarmed him and tied him up. Hang on a sec." Harry then released Malfoy, and put Draco's wand on the ground where he was. He turned to the twins. "Come on, let's go to the common room."

He sent one last glare at Malfoy before stalking off with the Weasley twins, who were quietly questioning him about exactly what happened. Quiet enough so Draco couldn't here as they talked about the map and cloak that had been hidden in Harry's robes.

 ** _AN: Something from school. Quick as well. Read my other stories! Please! Also please note: if you are reading my PJ/HP crossover, I am working on the next chapter, I am having a couple of problems with it! So please be patient! Thanks for reading! Bye!_**


End file.
